


Going Down Under

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Lady and the Tramp (1955), The Rescuers (1977), The Rescuers Down Under (1990)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mo wins a class drawing to take her and a few guests to visit Australia. While there, she and her friends meet a new friend named Cody who shows them a rare golden eagle's nest and they must protect her from the nefarious poacher known as Pervicial C. McLeach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover sequel to Cherry, Atticus, and The Rescuers, we only own our OC's, everyone else belongs to Disney. Also, Penny will be in this story, because well, she is a Rescuers character and she's family to Atticus now. Soo... Read & Review!

Mo was the winner of her class drawing for a vacation to Australia and she had called Atticus in advance to let him know that she won and she happily invited him and told him he could bring Cherry too.

"You guys think you might wanna go 'down under' with us?" Mo asked Scamp and Angel, if they stayed at home, they would have to be watched by Aunt Sarah and her cats, Si and Am.

"We can do that?" Angel asked her young mistress.

"Yeah, my teacher said I could take anyone, besides, it should be better than last summer... Though that was fun, I admit..." Mo smiled as she remembered because last summer was when she first met Atticus and Angel met Scamp.

"Yes, please take us with you, please." Scamp begged her.

Angel giggled at her boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Easy, tenderfoot."

"Okay, you guys can go." Mo smiled to the pups.

"Well, I think it's absolutely dreadful." Annette spoke up.

"Absolutely dreadful!" Colette echoed like always. "Who wants to go to a hot place with bugs and creepy crawlers and no home nuturing?"

"Sounds great to me!" Danielle spoke up, laughing, causing her sisters to glare at her.

"At least it would be better than staying here, having to be with Aunt Sarah and her evil cats." Scamp said.

"Aunt Sarah is not evil, she is just sophisticated." Annette huffed.

"Absolutely sophisticated." Colette repeated.

Danielle rolled her eyes. "I don't like Aunt Sarah... She smells like sweaty meatloaf and not the good kind..."

Mo chuckled, she then saw her adoptive baby brother. "Hi, Junior!" she beamed, picking him up in her arms to play with him.

Junior had began to like Mo more and more through out the days, weeks, and months since becoming his older adoptive sister. Mo loved Junior, but she had struggles, lately he had been able to say words instead of just simple baby talk, but he still hadn't called her by her name. She still loved the little tyke, but wished it would happen.

Cherry met Atticus, they were in her room, she lay down on her bed with her hair flopping against it as he sat in the chair next to the bed. "So, let me get this straight, you want me to go to Australia where there's humidity, a lot of bugs that'll creep me out, and I can't wear my jacket?"

"Yeah, that's right." Atticus said.

Cherry snorted a little, turning her back to him, staring at her dressers next to her bed. "No way... I'm not leaving to some hot spot while I could be here with the cool air of North America."

"It could be a new adventure." Atticus said.

"I've had enough adventure." Cherry smirked, still disagreeing.

"Alright, I guess I'll just have to be in Australia alone with Mo." Atticus said.

"Guess you will..." Cherry smirked.

There was a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Cherry asked.

Forte opened the door and looked down to his apprentice. "Ah, Cerise... Your parents and I have reached an agreement, since it's summer vacation, you'll have to spend twice amount of time with me."

"Say what...?" Cherry asked flatly.

"Well, since you spend two hours after school with me until your dinner time, I'll see you more now like on the weekends," Forte explained. "So that means, you and I will be spending a lot more time together with French lessons, organ lessons, and social interaction."

Cherry looked to Atticus. "How soon until we go?"

Atticus smirked, telling her when it was going to be.

"Oh, Cerise, don't you like spending time with your favorite mentor?" Forte leaned against the door-frame.

Cherry rolled her eyes. "Yeah... It's the best two hours out of my life that I coudl spend on the computer..."

"You spend too much time on that device anyhow..." Forte patted her head, before mysteriously walking off.

Cherry grunted, putting her hand to her face. "I regret saying goodbye to that jerk before I left Belle and Adam's place..."

"So, you better start packing for the trip." Atticus said, before leaving as well.

"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry rolled her eyes. "Welcome Australian mosquitoes to the all you can eat Cherry buffet..."

Atticus then tossed her a can of bug spray repellent.

"I suppose I'll be headed to the church..." Forte murmured to himself as he left Cherry's home. He then looked and saw Atticus walk by and out the house. "Excuse me, Atticus..." Forte said softly to the boy. "I better get myself home... I've dodged another bullet with spending quality time with Cerise..."

"Of course, sir." Atticus said.

"She never wants to be alone with me..." Forte sounded hurt.

"Well, like all children, she doesn't like doing any lessons no matter what they are." Atticus explained.

"Doesn't seem like her though, she's a very good student in school from what I've heard... Maybe she just doesn't like me..." Forte looked distantly. "I did nearly kill her on Christmas one year..." he murmured quietly.

"Yikes, well, I'm sure she hasn't held that against you." Atticus said.

"I don't know... Cerise is a bright girl, but has issues with her own life... I just wish I could make it up to her..." Forte looked to Atticus, then went into the church.

"You could come with us to Australia and try to relax." Atticus said.

"I would, but you don't want an old man like me to spoil your good time." Forte chuckled lightly.

"Would you rather be bored?" Atticus asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me... You all go and have fun..." Forte assured he would be fine.

"Alright." Atticus said as he began walking away.

Forte smiled, but frowned as he sealed himself inside the church, away from everyone else again. Atticus was now home and going to his room to pack for the trip to Australia.

"I'm afraid I have to work." Patrick said to Atticus.

"And I promised a spa day with Jessica, Penny, and Darla," Emily added in.

Penny was sitting at the table, she was visiting over for a little during the summer. "Can I go?" she asked, wanting to go on another adventure with her cousins. "Please?"

"Oh, dear, I don't know..." Emily said softly. "What about the spa?"

"Please, Aunt Emily...?" Penny pouted, giving puppy dog eyes.

Emily knew that she just couldn't say no to her with those puppy dog eyes. "Okay, dear..." she smiled. "You can go with Atticus."

"Yes!" Penny cheered, she had been a lot happier ever since Bernard, Bianca, Cherry, and Atticus helped her get adopted. She then went to get packed for the trip.

"Sorry, girls, but we're going to be short one plus one today." Emily sighed, telling her daughters.

"Aww..." Darla pouted.

"We'll be okay." Jessica gently stroked Darla's curls.

Atticus went to his room to start packing for the trip.

"So, who's Moe?" Darla asked. "Does he play football at Atticus's school?"

"No, Mo is short for Monique, she's Atticus's girlfriend." Jessica smirked.

"Atticus has a girlfriend?" Penny asked in mild interest.

"Yes, I do have a girlfriend," Atticus said. "And you're just jealous, Jessica."

"Jealous?" Jessica raised a brow. "What would I be jealous of?"

"Of me having a girlfriend." Atticus said.

"I've had boyfriends..." Jessica mumbled.

"Yeah, but not one to stay long," Darla said, putting her hand on her hip. "Even I've had a boyfriend..."

"Fan boys don't count..." Jessica argued with her.

Darla rolled her eyes at that. "They do so!"

Penny came to her cousins. "Please don't fight, you guys are family."

"Sometimes families fight, but we all still love each other," Atticus said. "And the same in relationships."

Jessica and Darla exchanged glares, but they then soon hugged each other, being sisters now.

"Never been to Australia before..." Penny whispered. "What's it like?" she asked her cousins.

"I think it's humid, but I do know that there are lots of animals there." Atticus said.

Penny smiled, she was excited to be apart of this. "I guess I should pack shorts and shirts, right?"

"Yeah, sweetie, Australia's pretty warm," Jessica advised. "I learned about it in school last year and did a geography report on it. Made me wish I was there myself, maybe next time though."

"Yeah, we're about to get beautified." Darla patted her face with a smile.

Atticus had packed everything he needed for Australia. Emily, Jessica, and Darla helped Penny pack up too since she wanted to go with Atticus.

Mo finished packing for herself as Junior watched from his crib. "Well, I guess I'm ready to go." she smiled, looking to her baby brother. "Come on... Say my name... Please...?" she begged and pleaded.

Junior looked as though he was about to say something, it started with M, which kept Mo in suspense, but Elizabeth walked in then to check on things. "Mummy!"

Mo sighed, shaking her head.

Elizabeth saw what Mo was going through.

"Mom, why won't he say my name?" Mo looked up to her adoptive mother, when with other people, she tended to call her adoptive parents by their first names, but when home with them, she would call them 'Mom' and 'Dad', mostly for Junior's sake.

"I don't know, dear, but I'm sure that he will say your name sometime in the future." Elizabeth said.

Mo sighed, but then smiled. "I'm all packed. Angel and Scamp told me... I mean, I think I should take Angel and Scamp with me to Australia... I know they're puppies, but they could use a little culture, don't you think?"

"Well, alright, you can take them with you. But tell them to not get into any trouble, okay?" Elizabeth asked her adoptive daughter while winking.

Mo chuckled. "Yes, ma'am..." she nodded.

Junior clung to his mother, smiling up at her.

"And seems like someone wants to spend sometime with his mommy." Elizabeth said, bending down to pick up her son.

Mo smiled. "Go ahead, he's probably hungry."

Junior whimpered slightly, he actually did look hungry after his foster sister assumed that.

"Okay, okay, I'll feed you." Elizabeth chuckled as she picked up her son so then she could go and feed him.

Mo giggled. "Babies..." she smiled softly as she made sure she had everything.

Angel came into the room, nuzzling against her mistress. "I can't believe just a year ago we were in that junkyard, but on our way to a new home..."

"Yeah," Mo picked up her dog, nuzzling noses with her. "We're finally home, Angel."

"Yeah." Angel agreed.

"Now we're going to a whole new place." Mo placed Angel on her bed a she sat down beside her and showed the globe to the continent of Australia. "This is where we're going... From here," she pointed to where they were now and used her fingers like legs to walk across the globe to the new place. "To here!"

"Wow, that's going to be a huge new experience for us." Angel said.

"I never thought we'd be able to travel the world after the lives we had," Mo smiled as she put the globe back on her desk to do homework on. "By the way, nice bow." she teased her puppy about the pink bow Elizabeth and James gave her after they were moved into and adopted into the home.

"Tease me all you want, I like it and you're just jealous." Angel retorted.

Mo scoffed. "Who'd be jealous of their dog? ...Except for the fact I have to go to school while you're here with Scamp, the triplets, Junior, Lady and Tramp." She now saw Angel's point of how she could be jealous of her. "Whatever..." Mo playfully said, then got her bags under her bed so she would be ready. "I heard Atticus has a new cousin his aunt and uncle adopted named Penny."

"Does she like dogs?" Angel wondered, her puffy tail wagging.

Mo shrugged. "I dunno... Hopefully..." she smiled.

"So do I." Scamp said as he entered the room.

Angel smiled and nuzzled with him.

Mo rolled her eyes at the pups. "Get a room..." she teased them like a single friend with her friend that had a boyfriend, even if she liked Atticus, but wasn't ready to quite tell him yet.

"Oh, fine." Angel and Scamp said in unison.

Angel and Scamp then left the room so then they could enjoy each other's company, not wanting to disturb Mo. Mo chuckled, gently shutting the door after them.

James was letting Lady sit on his lap like old times, gently stroking her while Elizabeth had Junior. "I guess we'll all have to get used to Australia... I just hope the baby doesn't cry on the plane ride over."

"I'm sure he won't, he's been maturing lately... I can't believe he'll be three soon and ready for preschool..." Elizabeth gently rocked Junior for a nap.

"I can't believe it either." James said.

Lady smiled up at Junior, her best memory with him was how there was a rat in the house while 'Jim Dear' and 'Darling' were out of town and she tried to tell them, but Tramp came to the rescue to save Junior from being diseased and became adopted into the home.

Junior nuzzled against his mother.

"Jim Dear, could you put this away for me please?" Elizabeth handed the bottle filled with mother's milk.

"Of course, Darling." James took it with a smile.

The next day, everyone met at the airport to go to Australia.

"Everyone ready?" James asked.

"I believe so." Elizabeth said as she held her toddler son close in her arms.

"Let's get going." Cherry said as she joined them with Atticus.

"Yeah, before our flight leaves." Atticus said, he then blushed as he looked at Mo.

Mo blushed back as she got ready to go with them.

"Hey, wait for me!" Penny followed the others as they went to their plane to Australia.

"Hold on, everyone." Atticus said.

Penny panted as she tried to catch up. "I'm sorry I'm so slow..."

"That's alright, sweetie, we wouldn't leave without you." Elizabeth smiled at the former orphan girl.

Soon, everyone got on the plane, since they were small like cats, Scamp and Angel were allowed to sit in seats on the plane like anyone else.

"This is so cool." Atticus said as Scamp and Angel were able to sit in one of the seats.

Penny sat with Cherry while Mo was showing she got to sit with Atticus. Elizabeth played with and tickled Junior so he wouldn't cry, people were already complaining she brought her baby on the plane, but assured them he would be fine.

"It sure was nice of them to allow Junior, Angel, and Scamp on the plane." Atticus said while blushing.

"Yeah... Elizabeth and James told me they might not be able to do it because Scamp and Angel were dogs, but it was nice," Mo smiled back with slight blush. She saw it was time to go to the bathroom and when she got up to go herself, she saw Penny needed to go too. "I'll walk you, sweetie."

Penny smiled, taking Mo's hand, they also decided to use that time to get to know each other better. Cherry only got out into the aisle to briefly stretch her legs before going back on her electronics before they would land. Atticus began thinking that maybe after Mo got back from the restroom with Penny, that he would tell Mo about his feelings for her.

Cherry looked to Atticus. "You okay, buddy?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm just waiting for Mo so I can tell her something." Atticus said.

Cherry smirked a bit. "Yeah...?" she looked like she knew.

"Don't tell her, I want to be the one to tell her." Atticus said, knowing what she was thinking.

"What makes you think I would tell?" Cherry asked teasingly.

Atticus glared at her, telling her he was serious.

"Okay, okay, I won't tell her." Cherry chuckled, she was serious to promise not to tell though.

Mo waited for Penny outside the lavatory door as she was thinking about Atticus, sort of daydreaming about him. She even didn't notice Penny washing her hands and coming back out to be taken to her seat.

"Uh, Mo, you can use the restroom now." Penny said.

Mo blinked. "Huh? Oh, thanks, honey..." she smiled sheepishly, then went into the room. "Wait for me to take you back." she said before shutting and locking the door.

"I will." Penny said while waiting.

Mo did her business, then washed her hands, she thought of Atticus again before she wrnt out, then she took Penny's hand.

"Why are you acting so funny?" Penny asked the older girl.

"It's a big kid thing, Penny, you'll understand when you're older." Mo said a little shifty, but blushing before they went to return to their seats.

"Is it about Atticus?" Penny asked.

Mo bit her lip. "Maybe..." she said as her face grew red instantly.

"It is about Atticus." Penny said once she saw Mo turn red.

Mo sighed, rolling her eyes a little, but smiled. "Yes, it's about Atticus..." she admitted.

"Yes, I knew it!" Penny said out of victory.

"Don't tell him though," Mo got down to Penny's height, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders. "I want to tell him myself when I get the courage to."

"Okay, I won't tell him." Penny said, zipping her lips.

Mo giggled at that with a sweet smile. "You're a good kid, Stacy and Jeffry were lucky to have adopted you."

"And I'm lucky that they adopted me too." Penny said.

"I sorta know how you feel, kid..." Mo smiled sadly. "It's tougher than it seems for most people to be an orphan... You're born into the world with two people in your life you long for, but you don't know who they are or where they are... Sometimes you dream about them, even if you don't remember them very well, but if you believe in your heart, someone will take you in."

"Yeah." Penny said.

"I feel we were the same when I was your age," Mo smiled, she then took Penny's hand to take her back to their seats. "Come on, we'll be landing soon."

"Okay." Penny said as she followed Mo back to her seat.

Mo sat next to Atticus again while Penny sat with Cherry. Elizabeth was feeding Junior to soothe his gentle cries. Scamp and Angel had fallen asleep on the way, but they were almost there. Atticus and Mo were both now blushing, wanting to tell the other about their feelings for the other.

"Atticus/Mo." the two said each other's names at the same time, but blushed and laughed a little nervously.

"Atticus... I... I..." Mo tried to spit it out, but the pilot made an announcement that they were landing and had to get ready to get off the plane.

'*sighs* Thanks a lot.' Atticus thought.

Mo sighed, she missed her chance.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on, everyone." James told the family and friends, getting them ready to board off the plane and find a place to stay.

"Monique, did your teacher have a place for us to stay?" Elizabeth asked.

Mo took out the paper from school. "Yes, we can live in this shack to rent for free that no one lives in. It'll be next to this woman who lives with her son, Cody."

"Cool." Atticus said.

Mo, Scamp, Angel, James, Elizabeth, Atticus, Cherry, and Penny grabbed their things, got passports since they were visiting this new atmosphere and went to find the woman who had a shack big enough for them all to fit into. Junior looked around as he was carried and slowly woke up.

"Hey, buddy," Mo smiled to her baby brother. "We're in Australia... Can you say 'Australia'?" 

"Monique, that's too complicated for him to say." Elizabeth giggled a little.

"She does have a good point." Angel said.

Mo pouted.

"M-M-M...." Junior spoke again.

Mo's eyes widened. "Yes? Go on!"

Junior kept struggling, then said something else again. "Milk!"

Elizabeth giggled. "I'll give you some once we get settled, dear."

Mo sighed. "Come on, Junior... When are you gonna say my name? You can say Scamp and Angel's names!"

"Just give him time, someday he'll say your name." Atticus said.

"Maybe you're right..." Mo said softly, she knew she shouldn't rush him, but she really wanted him to say her name more than the typical 'Mama' 'Dada' stuff like James and Elizabeth had wanted.

After a while of walking, they finally came up the shack. 

"There it is!" Penny pointed for everyone.

"Cool shack." Atticus said.

A woman with short light brown hair in a light blue dress with a white apron came out, drying her hands with a cloth. "Oh, are you the new folks?"

"Yes, I won the contest from school to stay here." Mo answered with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all," the woman smiled. "Hope you like your stay here... Kinda hot for certain people. Unfortunately there's no air conditioner..."

"Great." Cherry sounded miserable.

"We'll try to enjoy it as much as we can, ma'am." Atticus politely said while bowing.

"Mighty kind of you folks," the woman smiled. "Oh, where are me manners. The name's Carla Shelia Ryen."

"Pleasure to meet you, my name's Atticus." Atticus said.

"Nice to meet ya, kid." Carla smiled.

Everyone else introduced themselves to the Australian woman.

"What do you do for a living?" Elizabeth asked politely.

"Oh, just a homemaker," Carla replied, explaining. "My husband was one of the rangers... My son Cody tends to wander off. He's homeschooled, so I look after him and he tends to hang around animals."

Penny looked interested in the animals bit. Angel and Scamp smiled too, they could make new friends here too like the humans with other humans.

"So where is Cody, anyway?" Atticus asked.

"Probably sleeping in again..." Carla shook her head with a smile, then called out. "Cody!"

"Yeah, Mom?" a voice was heard from a room far away.

"Come out and say hello to some new friends!" Carla called back.

"Uhh... Okay!" the boy's voice said again.

"Sounds like he just woke up or is going to be in rush to somewhere." Atticus said.

"Cody's always like that... Would you all like to be shown around?" Carla offered.

"We will," Elizabeth said. "Not sure about the kids and pups though... They might get bored."

"No offense, but..." Mo said softly.

Carla chuckled. "It's okay, you guys can 'hang around' with Cody while I take care of your parents."

"Okay, Mrs. Ryen." Cherry smiled a little.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Cody was getting his red orange shirt on, then grabbed a backpack, seeing the company. "Oh, umm... Hi..."

Penny looked to him, very interested. "Hi... I'm Penny..."

Cody smiled to her, shaking her hand as he gave his name. Penny drew her hand back with a sheepish giggle.

"I'm going to show Mr. and Mrs. Brown around, Cody, why don't you play with your new friends?" Carla suggested.

"Okay, Mom, I'll see you at dinner." Cody smiled, eager to go off with these new friends.

"So, where should we go to play?" Atticus asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." Cody said to them, then walked off, grabbing his straps tight.

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Scamp, Angel, and Penny followed him.

"Even the dogs are excited." James chuckled.

Elizabeth smiled as they followed Carla while Cody would be with the others.

'I am sensing that this isn't going to be a game, but the start of a brand new adventure.' Atticus thought while they were following Cody.

Scamp and Angel followed.

Cody smiled. "Cool dogs."

"Thanks." Mo smiled at him.

"Yeah, thanks." Atticus said.

"Hurry, wombats!" Cody told the animals of the Australian jungle. 

The wombats seemed to listen to Cody as they came out from underground. There was a male kangaroo looking around and saw Cody like he had been expecting him. 

"Faloo, what is it?" Cody asked him, actually talking with the kangaroo.

"It's a golden eagle named Marahute," the kangaroo told him. "You've never met her."

"What's happened to her?" Atticus asked the kangaroo.

"It's about her eggs." Faloo said, he didn't seem surprised that humans could talk with him.

This brought back memories for Penny when she was on the news after her adoption, she knew mice could talk to her and she talked back, but nobody but her family believed her.

"Well, where is she now?" Atticus asked.

"She's an eagle, Atticus, she's probably in her nest right now." Mo said.

"Come with me, follow as quick as you can." Faloo told the other humans and puppies before he hopped off with Cody.

"Here... You can sit with me..." Cody smiled to Mo, not knowing that she liked Atticus and the feeling was mutual.

"Um, thanks, kid..." Mo shrugged, then decided to sit with Cody, wrapping her arms around his waist to keep on tightly.

"Can't we ride your pouch?" Penny asked.

"He's a male kangaroo, Penny, they don't have pouches." Cherry corrected the girl gently.

"Yeah, if he were a female kangaroo then we could ride in a pouch." Atticus said.

"Yes, sorry about that, folks." Faloo told them.

"Oh, okay..." Penny understood now.

"Try to keep up." Cody told his human friends.

Faloo then started to hop around to take Cody and them to Marahute.

"I wish we had legs like them!" Scamp panted as he ran with Angel.

Atticus was running the most, so then he could make sure that Cody didn't try anything with Mo. Penny looked to Mo, she was hoping that Mo wouldn't change her mind about liking Atticus since it seemed that Cody liked her. And where Mo hadn't changed her mind about liking Atticus, even if she was riding on Faloo with Cody. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Penny, and the puppies looked around as they kept going to find the golden eagle they had heard about.

'Hope the eagle is close by,' Atticus thought. 'And Cody better not try anything with Mo.'

"She's on top of that ridge," Faloo showed the humans and puppies. "Be careful, little friends."

"*gulps* Well, up we go." Atticus said while looking up.

Scamp blinked.

"You think we can climb up there with them?" Angel asked her mate nervously.

"Why don't I stay here with you guys?" Cherry suggested, she was afraid of heights.

"That does sound like a safe idea for you three." Atticus said as he began to start climbing.

Penny, who had become braver since her first adventure with Cherry and Atticus, was willing to climb with them. "I'll go with you."

"You might get hurt, kiddo." Mo said to the younger girl.

"I think I can do it, I can face Madame Medusa I can face anything." Penny nodded firmly, looking very serious.

"Okay, just be careful." Cody told her before they started climbing.

As they were climbing higher and higher, it began to look scary if they fell, so they had to make sure they wouldn't fall. Cody tried to make sure they wouldn't fall, mostly Mo. They were almost there. Once they got up fully, they ended up together in a giant nest. There was a sleeping golden eagle in front of them, but she woke up and screeched to them in alarm. She was trapped in a net and thought that they were poachers and going to hurt her.

"Calm down, calm down, we're not gonna hurt ya..." Cody tried to soothe the big bird. "We're not gonna hurt you... Thatta girl... Stay still..." he stroked her feathers, then took out a knife which frightened Marahute again. "No, wait, I'm here to help you!"

"Calm down, we're here to help you to set you free." Atticus said, trying to calm the eagle down.

The eagle tried to keep calm as Cody cut the ropes.

"Cody, are you sure you should be doing that?" Penny asked a little nervously.

"Don't worry, I do this all the time." Cody assured her.

"You do?" Atticus and Mo asked at the same time.

"Yeah, I learned it from my dad." Cody explained once he fully got the eagle to be free and he cheered for her.

Penny smiled too, she was happy and even happier because Cody was happy.

'I hope we don't get knocked off.' Mo thought.

Marahute did a quick fly, she then smiled to Cody. He had earned her trust.

Cody smiled back, then looked at the rather large eggs. "Are these your eggs?"

Marahute happily nodded.

"Cool, you're a mom," Cody smiled. "Where's the daddy eagle?"

Marahute looked down sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." Cody soothed. "My dad's gone too."

"We're so sorry for your loss." Atticus said to the eagle.

The eagle gently nuzzled with Atticus.

Cody smiled. "I think she likes you."

"I like her too." Atticus said, while petting Marahute.

Marahute screeched a little, letting her wings down. 

"I think she wants us to go for a ride." Mo guessed.

Marahute seemed to had nodded.

"Okay, I guess we're gonna fly an eagle today." Penny said, a little surprised.

'This is going to be fun.' Atticus thought.

Everyone carefully got onto Marahute with Cody and the eagle decided to fly them since the eggs would keep warm enough for now and wouldn't be expected to hatch too soon . And where this was exciting for all of the kids, since none of them had ever flown before, except in a plane. Mo was a little nervous. Cody looked to her and held her. Mo blinked, but sighed, she wanted to be held by Atticus, not by this boy they all just met. Marahute flew them around, doing all sorts of tricks with the kids. Mo was able to slip out of Cody's grip for Atticus to hold her and which he did. 

"I've got ya, Mo." Atticus said.

Mo blinked, taking a deep breath to calm herself dinner and wiped her forehead. This was the most exciting thing to happen to all of the kids since ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Marahute did more tricks, then took the kids back to her nest, smiling down to them.

"Thanks for the ride!" Penny giggled, flattening her hair. "That was great!"

"I never did anything like that in my life!" Mo added, straightening her bandanna and tying it back on her head.

Cody smirked. "Glad I could help."

"Thanks for bring us up here to meet Marahute." Atticus said to Cody.

"Sure, it was my job, plus you got to meet her too," Cody smiled. "We better go meet your dogs and other FRIEND."

"Cherry must be worried." Penny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

The others met up with Cherry, Scamp, and Angel.

"There you are..." Angel nuzzled against Mo. "We were worried sick!"

"Well, mostly Cherry." Scamp admitted.

"Is it lunch time yet?" Cherry asked a little hungry.

"Should be by now, come with me." Cody took them down a way to get them HOME.

"Great." Atticus said.

The kids and dogs were on their way, until there was a squeaky cry for help.

Cody looked ahead and saw a mouse dangling from a vine, tied with a string and bell. "Oh, no... We can't leave the little guy like that."

"Go help him." Cherry told him.

Cody nodded, then came to the mouse with his new friends.

"Hey, little fella, what happened to you?" Atticus asked the mouse.

The mouse struggled as Cody tried to help him. The mouse seemed as though he didn't want to be saved.

Scamp sniffed something odd. "Angel, get back!" he bit onto her new collar, pulling her back against the bushes, then went to help the kids, but they had fallen through what looked like a Burmese trap. They were lower underground now.

"Are you okay?" the mouse asked them.

"Yeah, we think so..." Penny rubbed her head, looking up to the mouse.

"Oki-doki!" the mouse said, then scattered away quickly.

"Hey, come back!" Cody yelled.

"Come back!" Atticus yelled.

Cody tried to climb up and get them out, but he fell back with the debris crushing on him, but luckily, no one was hurt. Scamp and Angel came to the edge, smiling.

"Don't worry, he's going to help you." Scamp assured them.

The mouse smiled, coming back with a long root for them to grab onto so he could pull them in. "Here you go, grab on!" 

"That's great!" Cody beamed. "Come on, guys, it's time to climb!"

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

The mouse smiled down to them, but then there was rumbling around. There was a giant vehicle coming up, but the root snapped, making Cody fall back and the mouse hid in the boy's shirt. There was a green goanna that came to them and hissed to them, looking aggressive. Angel and Scamp came to the reptile/amphibian and growled to it. 

"Well, Joanna, what have we got today?" a dark, yet familiar voice to Mo called to the goanna.

Atticus became protective as soon as he heard the dark voice.

"A dingo?" the voice continued, but it was a man with a fedora, vest, and a gun. "A fat old razorback or a nice big...Boys and girls?" he saw Cody, Penny, Cherry, Atticus, and Mo. 

Angel sniffed the man, he seemed familiar to her too somehow.

Joanna growled at the kids as her master kicked her for digging holes 'again'. 

"It's a trap and poaching's against the law." Cody informed this man.

"Yeah!" Atticus added.

"Trap?" the man tipped his hat. "Where'd you get an idea like that? You've been in that hole too long..." he handed over his gun, the kids flinched at first, but they saw he was handing it for them to grab onto and get them out. "Well, come on, grab a hold..."

One by one, the kids grabbed on and they were pulled out and back onto the surface.

"We'll get you out of this little lizard hole and you can just run along home." the man told them.

"This is a poacher's trap!" Cody glared at the man.

"And you're a poacher!" Penny added in equal anger. 

The goanna tackled on Cody and tried to bite his backpack to get something, nearly shaking the boy.

"Leave him alone." Atticus said as he hit the goanna on the head.

The man had fallen in the hole, then tried to get himself back up and threatened to kill his pet goanna for making him fall. He got his gun out to shoot her, but when Joanna kept trying to dodge the bullet, he looked ahead and noticed something on Cody's backpack. It was one of Marahute's golden feathers. 

"Good job, Joanna," the man grinned as he picked Cody up by his backpack. "Where'd you get this pretty feather, kids?"

"Hey, put him down!" Penny looked angry.

"It was a present..." Cody didn't exactly lie about the feather.

"That's real nice," the man grinned darkly. "Who gave it to you?"

Atticus then stepped on the evil man's foot really hard. "It's none of your business, mister!" he retorted.

The man growled as he accidentally dropped Cody, but Mo helped him up. He kept the feather though and put it in his hat. "That's no secret... You see..." he took out a golden feather that looked a little old. "I already got the father."

"You're why Marahute's eggs don't have a daddy..." Penny whispered harshly.

Cody looked horrified.

"Now, you just tell me where Mama and those little eggs are..." the man grinned darkly to the kids. 

"NO!" Cody ditched his backpack and ran with the others.

"Where are we going?" Cherry asked.

"Anywhere but here!" Mo replied quickly.

The goanna was coming after them, looking sick and menacing.

"I hope we lose that goanna and I hope it gets trapped by something." Atticus said while running.

The kids however got to the end of a cliff with water, but there were hungry looking crocodiles.

"Oh, my..." Penny trembled, this made her think of Brutus and Nero.

Cody looked back, he took out his switchblade knife, about to use it against Joanna, but he dropped it and the man stepped on his hand before he could get it back up.

"You're coming with me, kids..." the man grinned darkly.

"Cody's mom will call the rangers!" Cherry threatened.

"No, not the rangers, what will I do?" the man feigned fright. "Don't let his ma call the rangers, please!" He then threw the backpack into the water for the crocodiles to rip it to shreds and eat as Joanna laughed at them. "Let's go, you five!" he grabbed the kids, threw them in the back of his vehicle, then started to drive them away.

"HELP!" Cody cried as they were taken away.

The mouse from earlier saw them in trouble and new what to do, he had to get help for the poor kids. Even if he had powerful strength, this was too much for Atticus to rip apart and get out of.

"Come on, open, you stupid cage!" Atticus said as he began to try to pry open the cage with all his strength.

Mo looked to see Scamp and Angel were left behind.

"Come on, we have to tell Jim Dear and Darling!" Angel told her mate, they went back.

However, the puppies forgot one thing.

"Mo, Atticus, Cherry, Penny, and Cody were taken," Scamp and Angel told the human adults. "We gotta save them, and--" Their voices came out as barking and woofing to the humans.

"Isn't that cute?" Elizabeth giggled. "It's like they're trying to talk to us!"

James chuckled as he played with Junior. "I wonder what it would be like if dogs could talk."

They were then given necklaces from Mo to wear and right now was a great time. Scamp and Angel growled and whined. James and Elizabeth forgot about the necklaces right now.

Carla came by. "I wonder what's keeping Cody..."

"I don't know... We told Monique she shouldn't stay out on the streets at night anymore." Elizabeth said. 

"Anymore?" Carla looked to the couple.

"She used to live on the streets with Angel." James explained.

Angel in question, rolled her eyes that they were ignored as Junior was on the floor. 

He actually looked worried. "Trob-ble...?" 

Scamp looked to him, then the barking started again, but it sounded like English to the boy. "Yes, Mo, Atticus, Cherry, Penny, and Cody are in trouble! They were taken by a bad man!"

"S-Save um..." Junior seemed to be able to understand the dogs.

"Yes, now tell your parents and Carla." Angel said.

Junior crawled over. "Mama... Daddy..." he spoke up.

"Hi, sweetie!" Elizabeth picked him up. "What's wrong? You hungry?"

Junior shook his head.

"Wet?" Elizabeth checked his pants.

Junior shook his head again.

"Oh, I know... You're tired..." Elizabeth stood up. "We should probably get to the shack."

Carla smiled. "Okay, I hope the kids come back soon."

"No!" Junior screamed, telling them that he wasn't tired.

"Oh, my... He's very fussy..." Elizabeth had never seen her son act like this before.

Carla went to the door as there was a knocking and she saw a ranger. He came with a torn up backpack which belonged to her son. She looked very devastated. Her son had died... Or so she thought of course.

"That's it, we're going to have to save them ourselves." Scamp said.

Angel sighed, rolling her eyes again. "Humans... Why can't they all talk to us?"

Carla held the backpack close as she was going to mourn the loss of her only child. The radio made it sound as if the kids had died and were eaten by accident by the crocodiles, the adults believed it.

"Come on, we're going out there to find and rescue them." Scamp said.

Angel looked back to the humans. "Junior... Take very good care of your parents and Cody's mother..." she whispered before running off with Scamp to have another adventure with him.

They both ran out the door and into the Australian Outback.

"I know that man who took them seemed familiar... I don't know why though..." Angel said to Scamp, she then buried her nose to the ground and sniffed and looked up as she got a scent. "This way!" she told Scamp, then ran with him in the distance.

"Let's hope they aren't hurt." Scamp said while running.

Angel nodded as they kept going, she looked fierce and dominant. "If that human lays one paw...Erm... Hand... On my Mo, he's gonna get a bite on the butt so hard his grandchildren will feel it!"

"Yeah!" Scamp agreed.

The pups kept going, not stopping for anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Mo, Cherry, Penny, Atticus, and Cody were tied up to chairs now as this man who they learned was named Pervical McLeach was looking to them with knives he was going to throw at the map behind them to find out where the endangered golden eagle Marahute was hiding. Atticus began to break through his ropes without McLeach noticing. 

"I just realized something... His name's McLeach, right?" Mo asked quietly.

"Uh-huh, so?" Penny asked her.

"My grandmother's last name was McLeach..." Mo said softly. "And he seems familiar..."

McLeach came to them, asking them where the eagle might be and threw his knives, luckily, they weren't stabbed, he just wanted to scare them into confessing.

"We'll never tell you!" Cherry sneered.

"Yeah, we'll never tell you!" Atticus said while breaking the ropes without McLeach noticing.

"Oh, but I think you all have no choice..." McLeach grinned darkly. 

Mo glared, she didn't know why this man looked so familiar to her, but she just wanted to get out of here. Atticus continued to break through the ropes until he was free. Penny looked over to Atticus, she was a little more shocked than relieved.

"My animal friends will help!" Cody huffed.

"Oh, you mean your little friends who are locked up right now?" McLeach taunted, he showed a little prison-like room where the animals were locked up and Joanna had the key.

Atticus then began to break Penny, Mo, Cherry, and Cody free with ease, thanks to his strength. This shocked McLeach, seeing that the kids had somehow broke free from the ropes.

"I'm impressed, boy, you got guts," McLeach said about Atticus, before shoving him against the wall firmly. "For a second there, I thought you were as spineless as my father!" He was then surprised as Atticus grabbed his arm and threw him across the room, landing straight into a wall.

McLeach snarled, then came back to get to the kids, cornering them. 

"I told you, I don't remember!" Cody still refused to reveal about Marahute.

"Don't you realize a bird that size is worth a fortune?" McLeach bribed them. "I'll split the money 50/50, you can't get an offer better than that!"

"You won't have any money after the rangers get you!" Penny hissed.

McLeach growled, these kids were stubborn, he kicked the boiling pot near his fire over, which startled Joanna. 

"Good Cody, don't give in." Cherry said to the boy.

Mo nodded in agreement, then sighed. "There's gotta be a way out of here."

"Yeah, there's just gotta be." Atticus agreed .

"You all ain't going nowhere," McLeach told them, he then grabbed them and took them to a little jail-like area. "I'm giving you all one last chance!" 

"Hey, let us go!" Mo snapped.

"Oh, I'll let ya go alright." McLeach taunted.

Angel stopped for a moment, panting a bit. "Ooh... I don't feel so good..." she murmured, looking like she was going to pass out. She hadn't had a drink of water since they left the humans.

"It would be great to get a drink." Scamp said.

"Uh-huh..." Angel agreed. "Let's get some water..." 

The pups went and found a small river, how convenient. There were two familiar white mice sitting and there was a brown kangaroo rat dressed in green jungle clothing with them.

"Oh, excuse us," Scamp said to the mice. "Do you mind if we take a drink?"

"Not at all, go ahead, we're resting ourselves." the male mouse said gently as he sat with the female.

"Oh, thank you..." Angel felt relieved.

Both the pups then began to drink from the river together.

The male mouse wanted to say something to the female, but before he could, there came the brown kangaroo rat, breaking them up. "LOOK OUT!" 

Scamp and Angel looked to him, then looked up in slight fear as there was a snake rising from the water, hissing menacingly and looked hungry for the white mice. It leaned down and chomped down to eat the kangaroo rat, making the female mouse scream. Scamp then begins to growl at the snake and then biting on it. The snake stopped however, not because of Scamp, but the kangaroo rat opened its mouth. 

"No mice for you, Mister," the rat said to it as he got free with a lasso. "Not today!" he got the rope to tie around its mouth and trained it like he was in charge now and wasn't mere prey for this predator anymore. 

"Whoa..." Scamp and Angel were shocked.

"I've been lookin' all over for you," the rat said to the limbless reptile as he held the rope tight to control it. "Now look, we've got a long way to go and you're gonna take us there, and you're not gonna give us any trouble about it, right?"

The snake shook its head suddenly, now in the rat's power. 

"They're perfectly harmless once you look 'em in the eye and let 'em know who's boss," the rat told the female mouse, ignoring the male mouse as he helped on for the ride. "Ain't that right, fella? Now git!"

The snake then started to ride them through the water.

"Never saw a mouse do that before." Scamp said.

Angel giggled. "That's actually a kangaroo rat."

"Anyways, we better get going if we're going to rescue Atticus, Mo, Cherry, Penny, and Cody." Scamp said.

The mice looked to them.

"Did you say Cody?" the female asked.

"Did you say Penny?' the male added.

"Yeah, we did." Angel nodded.

"Ve're looking for Cody and ve know Penny." the female mouse said.

"Really? That's great, then let's go and rescue them together." Scamp said looking at the mice.

"It's alright, Bernard, Jake has everything under control!" the female mouse called to the male mouse in the water still.

"Yeah... I've noticed..." the male mouse Bernard climbed onto the tail, looking glum as Jake the kangaroo rat talked with Bianca, seeming to flirt with her, talking about how he used to wrestle dingoes as Bernard took out a tiny black bot revealing a diamond engagement ring inside it.

Scamp and Angel followed after finishing their drinks and kept going. They even started to follow them by swimming next to the snake.

Back in the hideout, McLeach opened a door and threw all of the kids in, even dodging Atticus's strength this time. He slammed the gate shut and the steel would be too strong for even Atticus to break down and could seriously injure him if he tried to use his powers to get out.

"I'll give you all a night down here to think it over," McLeach grinned as he held the lantern. "But tomorrow, no more Mr. Nice Guy!" he laughed, then slammed the door which the keys were by, though the door caught Joanna's tail and McLeach had to open the door again to get his goanna through the door.

Cody stood in anger. "We'll never tell you where she is! Never! NEVER!"

"Big meany..." Penny mumbled, then looked down and saw a green lizard roll through the hay and copy Cody's movements.

"Where'd you come from little guy?" Atticus asked.

"Um, the desert?" the lizard looked to him. 

"Well, well, fancy that..." a voice called, revealing to be a silver furred koala bear with Faloo chained by his neck. "Looks like McLeach has begun trapping his own kind and a gaggle of them no less. There's no hope for any of us now." 

"Shove it or I'll take you down to the Build-A-Bear Workshop for my baby brother." Mo took that as an insult.

"No hope?" the lizard sounded frantic. "No hope!"

"There must be a way out of here." Cody spoke up. 

"There's a way out all right." the koala said to them.

"What's your idea of a way out?" Atticus asked the koala.

"Actually, son, I was referring to once McLeach lets us out," the koala said, then turned to the animals among him. "You'll go as a wallet, you'll go as a belt, and our dear Frank..."

The lizard looked scared and in denial, not wanting to hear this.

"Frank will go as a..." the koala taunted him. 

The lizard kept trying to tune him out.

"A purse," the koala finally said, giving the lizard a mental breakdown. "Oh, a lovely ladies' purse, maybe one of those girls will take you out for a night on the town." 

"I don't wanna go as a purse!" the lizard clung to Cody. "Please, please don't let him do it."

Cody smiled. "Don't worry, we're gonna get out of here."

"We are?" the lizard asked.

"Yeah, we should all think of something." Cherry suggested.

"Yeah." Atticus agreed.

"Frank, what's wrong?" Penny noticed the lizard wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"Oh, here he goes again." the koala sounded annoyed.

"Take it easy, mate," Faloo cooed. "You don't wanna hurt yourself again."

"I got it!" Frank the lizard suddenly jumped, making everyone listen in. "All we gotta do is get the keys!" he pointed to the keys very far away from them next to the cell door.

"Oh, is that all?" the koala mocked him. "Well then, we'd better start packin' our bags."

"No, wait, he's right." Atticus said.

Cody saw there were loose pieces of wood by their door and decided to get them in. "These should help us reach the keys." 

Frank clapped and cheered. 

The quail trapped in a tire swing cage saw Cody reaching with his new friends and made its cage rock to capture the wood pieces. 

"Come on, everybody, get more stuff!" Mo called to them, making the animals smile and hope for freedom. 

"The kids are right, what're we waitin' for?" Faloo sounded determined, then reached his tail to grab the stick with a hook on it.

Soon all of the animals helped out.

The hooked stick came into Cody's hands. "We need something to tie it together."

Penny turned to Cherry and Mo. "Do you guys have shoe laces?"

"No, I don't, besides, that won't be strong enough." Cherry said to the young girl.

A rattlesnake saw an extra pair of boots and threw it to the cage. 

"Boot laces will be stronger, especially some those size." Mo informed.

"Yeah, now all we need to do is tie them all together." Atticus said.

Penny practiced her shoe-tying abilities and got the sticks together for Cody. Atticus decided to be the one to handle the new tool with the strings to get the keys with the hook. Frank grew nervous whenever he would miss the keys. The koala and wombat decided to help the ropes. Frank kept chattering about the tool's uses.

"Somebody shut him up!" the koala begged as he struggled.

Atticus then covered Frank's mouth while using his free hand with all his strength to get the keys. The keys were caught on the hook, making Frank cheer.

However, much to everyone's shock, Joanna popped her head out from the door's small door for her to go in and out of like a household dog. She hissed, saw the hook and destroyed it after she caught it with her tail. The goanna put the keys back with her mouth, glared at the prisoners, then went back to meet with her master. 

"I got it!" Frank then said, having a new idea, grabbing his tail. "I'll just take my tail and pick the lock like this!"

"Oh, Frank, give it a rest..." Faloo was tired of him now.

"You'll thank me when you're free." the lizard continued to try his trick, but no one wanted to hear it, they would try again a different time. 

"Time for bed, tenderfoot." Mo told Atticus, using the pet name Angel used for Scamp.

Cody had already fallen asleep with Penny while Cherry was trying to get comfortable. Atticus and Mo shared a corner, cuddling up together.


	5. Chapter 5

Night fell in Australia, Jake, Bernard, and Bianca were flying on fireflies as Scamp and Angel kept trying to keep up. Angel could still follow Mo's scent and was never going to give up looking for her mistress. She really proved that dogs were human's best friend.

"Slow down!" Angel called as she and Scamp kept going, but they were going a bit too fast for her.

"SLOW DOWN, YOU GUYS YOUR GOING WAY TOO FAST!" Scamp yelled at the mice and kangaroo rat.

"Oh, dear..." Bianca saw them trailing behind, then turned to the kangaroo rat. "Jake, slow them down, please!"

"I'm trying, Miss Bi, but I'm not sure if I can!" Jake said.

Bernard had the most trouble, he ran through a dandelion and nearly drowned in the water, ending up backwards on his fly.

Angel panted as they ran and jumped into the water with Scamp, this brought back memories. "This makes me think of when Mo and me thought you and Atticus drowned." she chuckled sheepishly to the puppy she loved.

"Yeah, we sure have come from a long way since then." Scamp said.

Angel giggled as they tried to keep up with the rodents and bugs.

Meanwhile back in where the kids still were. Frank kept trying to loosen the lock with his tail, everyone had fallen asleep and he looked as though he was about to collapse from exhaustion. Until finally, he got the jail door unlocked. Frank cheered as he got the door open at last.

"Good, now get the keys." Cherry told him.

"Yeah and please do it quick." Atticus said.

Frank then went to go do that and collect the keys for them, the animals slowly woke up to see this.

'I hope he gets the keys without any trouble.' Atticus thought.

Frank scattered across the room and pushed boxes together since the keys were too high for his point of view. He was able to get at the top and reach for the keys at last.

"Yes!" Atticus said out of victory.

"Double or nothing, he's caught in five minutes..." Krebbs the koala muttered.

"You can do it, Frank!" Atticus said.

Frank got the keys, but dropped them. "These keys are heavy..." he murmured, he then set down to get them.

However, that was when Joanna decided to come in and stop them, she heard them, but McLeach hadn't. 

"Quick, Frank, run for your life!" Atticus exclaimed.

Frank tried to dodge Joanna, lugging the keys with him. 

"Quick, Frank, give us the keys!" Atticus said.

Frank tried to outrun Joanna with the keys, fleeing for dear life. He went behind boards and chairs to avoid Joanna, making her crash into them and possibly get hurt. Everyone thought it ended ugly, but Frank ended up on top of Joanna with the keys like a horse's muzzle and rode the goanna like a wild horse.

"Yee-haw, ride 'em, cowboy!" Faloo cheered with a laugh.

Frank spun his tail like a lasso, but crashed by the door and dropped the keys since Joanna was coming to eat him, he just ran without the keys by the cell door with Joanna still chasing him. Cody grabbed the keys and was able to unlock the door and get him and his new friends out.

"One of us should help Frank, while the others get the rest of the animals free." Atticus suggested.

Frank was trying to dodge Joanna, even ending up on the gun. Joanna fired the gun, but landed into a crate and Frank dodged all the blasts.

"I think he's got it." Cherry said.

Cody tried to unlock all the doors, but something even worse came and stopped them, McLeach had come for them.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't like it here!" McLeach snapped to the kids.

"Let him go!" Atticus exclaimed as he now stepped on McLeach's right foot even harder.

McLeach snarled down to Atticus, but kept his grip on Penny and Cody since they were younger. "Enjoy seeing these animals, because you'll never see them again!" he snapped, before shutting the door with Penny, Cody, Atticus, Mo, and Cherry.

Scamp and Angel were getting closer, they were with Bernard, Bianca, and Jake as they came to where they were looking for. 

"Zhere is no time for vaiting," Bianca said. "Ve must find a way to get in."

"Yeah, we kinda can't turn the doorknob for two obvious reasons." Angel said as she saw how high the door knob was and looked down to her paw.

"Here, Miss Bianca, start digging, Scamp and Angel, you can too, you were born to dig." Bernard said as he handed a stick shovel to the female mouse and looked to the puppies.

The pups began to dig.

Jake watched them all dig, then leaned back calmly. "Has anyone tried to say 'Open Sesame'?" he chuckled, then there was a large clank noise heard. "Hey, it worked!" he called as he, Bernard, and Bianca grabbed onto the end with the door slowly rising.

Scamp and Angel ran out of the way to avoid being seen, then looked ahead to see the kids being tossed out.

"Look Bernard, it's the boy!" Bianca pointed out to Cody.

"And McLeach." Jake told the mice.

"Is that Cherry, Atticus, and Penny!?" Bernard looked surprised. "But who's that other girl with the bandanna?"

Angel growled menacingly when she saw Mo was being pushed around, her protective pet status rising up. Atticus helped Mo up after getting himself up. 

McLeach threw down Cody's knife in front of him, luckily, not harming any of them, but it did hit Atticus in the leg. "It's all over, kids... Your bird's dead."

Mo winced at Atticus's impact, she untied her bandanna, then quickly wrapped it around Atticus's wound while glaring at McLeach.

"Someone shot her right out of the sky!" McLeach continued. 

Joanna played dead to show this.

"You're lying!" Cherry hissed.

"I heard it on the radio," McLeach glared at her. "She could have been mine, now you all better get out of here before I change my mind!"

"Here, help me lift him." Cherry said to Mo since Atticus couldn't stand properly. 

Angel growled, she wanted to go, but Scamp bit her tail to hold her back, he didn't want to get in trouble with her like this.

"Not yet." Scamp muffled.

Angel glared. "Why's he letting 'em go?"

"Could be a trick." Scamp guessed.

The kids kept running the best they could.

"Too bad about them eggs, Joanna," McLeach said, using this to bribe the kids. "They'll never survive without their mother. Oh, well, survival of the fittest, I guess."

Cody looked very sorry and sad, he looked back a moment before he continued to run with his new friends.

"Bingo." Mcleach said before laughing evilly.

Scamp and Angel growled, but then got worried. They heard something that the mice didn't hear, but Jake did. McLeach was bringing his vehicle around to go after the kids. Jake jumped after the vehicle, not sure where McLeach was going, but they had to stop him. Bernard and Bianca jumped too, but landed on the wheels. Scamp let Angel go, then they started to chase after McLeach. And where it was going to be a long trip to where McLeach was going. Bernard and Bianca caught onto Jake's lasso, pulling them to a safer part from the tires.


	6. Chapter 6

Cody and Penny kept running ahead and were getting close to the end of a cliff. Even though he was wounded, Atticus was putting on a brave face and trying to ignore the pain. Cody knew what they had to do, they had to climb.

"How are we all gonna get down there?" Cherry asked.

"We'll all have to climb to the nest." Atticus said.

"You can't climb with that." Penny gestured to his wound.

"I'll try to go through the pain." Atticus said, sounding brave.

Mo tightened her bandanna. "Keep it for now."

Atticus nodded his head. "I'll keep it close." he said.

Penny was nervous at first about going down, it made her think of Devil's Bayou briefly.

"Hang on, Penny..." Cody whispered to the girl. 

"We can do this." Cherry added, even if she was more scared than little Penny right now.

The kids began to climb to the nest.

Scamp and Angel made it to the edge of the cliff once the human kids made it to the nest and then Bernard and Bianca came too. Mo helped Atticus down and was a little surprised when he nearly fell onto her, but landed into her arms and they shared a serious moment, but it was cut short.

"S-Sorry." Atticus said while blushing.

"I-It's okay..." Mo chuckled sheepishly, blushing too.

"M-Mo, there's something I have to tell you." Atticus said while blushing.

"Yes...?" Mo looked into his eyes.

Scamp and Angel looked down, they smiled once they found who they were looking for. They looked again to Mo and Atticus, then looked to each other with knowing smiles.

"M-Mo, I need to tell you that," Atticus said before he held onto Mo's hands. "Mo, from the first day that I met you, I...."

"Guys, the eggs are still here!" Cody said interrupting without noticing.

Mo looked over.

"Come on, guys!" Cherry told Mo and Atticus.

"Guess we gotta go..." Mo said to Atticus, stopping their moment together.

"Yeah." Atticus said.

They both then looked at their hands and saw that Atticus and Mo were still holding hands, they then retracted their hands, placing their hands to their sides and then joining the others. Cherry knelt with Cody and Penny by Marahute's eggs with Bernard and Bianca joining them.

"Are they cold?" Atticus asked.

Cody frowned once he felt the three lonely eggs. "This should do for now..." he put stray grass over the cold eggs to keep them warm for now.

Penny found one of Marahute's feathers, she knew it wouldn't be much, but it wouldn't hurt to try at least one. However, the wind got strong and it blew the feather away.

'I hate poachers so much and I'll never forgive the one that killed Marahute.' Atticus thought.

Cody hung his head, looking like he was about to cry. Bernard and Bianca came with Jake to see him, they were still surprised Atticus, Cherry, and Penny were in Australia.

"Who are you?" Cody looked down, noticing the mice.

"Bernard, Bianca, what are you two doing here?" Atticus asked. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Jake." Bernard introduced the kangaroo rat quickly.

"Ve had come here because ve vere called to save this boy." Bianca replied, gesturing to Cody.

"You know them?" Cody looked to Atticus.

"They helped me get 'dopted." Penny explained with a smile, remembering that day, had to be happier than Christmas or her birthday any time.

"Yeah and helped me and Cherry save her from Madame Medusa." Atticus said.

"Who's she?" Cody asked.

"I rather not talk about her right now." Penny replied, rolling her eyes slightly.

"Anyvay, zhere's no time to vaste, you are in great danger." Bianca told the new human boy.

There were eagle screeches heard then.

"Marahute?" Cody looked to the distance. "It can't be!"

"That's gotta be her." Atticus said with a smile.

Cody carefully went around the nest to meet the rare bird, trying not to trip.

"Cody, vait!" Bianca cried as she, Bernard, and Jake came to stop them, this could be a trick.

"She's alive..." Cherry whispered in disbelief.

"Children, please, you must listen..." Bianca spoke up.

"McLeach is on the cliff with two puppies!" Bernard added sharply.

Cody looked up to see Bernard was right about that.

Mo looked like an angered mother bear with cubs in danger. "Did you say 'two puppies'?"

"Those are Scamp and Angel." Atticus said.

They could also see McLeach had some sort of weapon to launch for the golden bird and take her down like he said he did.

"Marahute, no, turn back!" Cody cried out. 

"It's a trap!" Penny added.

The eagle kept flying up, she was going for her unborn babies, but was caught in a trap for McLeach. 

"I got her!" McLeach grinned. "Did you see that? I got her!"

This caused Angel and Scamp to growl. 

"Aw, shut up, ya mutts!" McLeach kicked the gated part of his vehicle he had the puppies in, harming them.

Cody and Mo watched the bag go up, so they grabbed onto it to save Marahute. 

Jake took out his lasso again, then got the end of Cody's foot, then got his rope out for Bernard and Bianca to catch too. "Hold on tight, you two, we're going for a ride!" 

"Bianca!" Bernard was unable to grab it.

"Bernard!" Bianca cried for her partner as she was going without him.

Cherry had joined them but Atticus was too late.

"Guys!" Atticus called to the others.

McLeach watched this and growled, he was going to plan to get rid of the 'meddling brats' for good. He tried to shake Marahute's trap to knock them off and kill them, not caring that it would in fact kill them. He had enough of them. Bianca and Jake tried to help Cody from slipping. Marahute screeched, but was trapped with the others once the baggage was lowered in the back. Scamp and Angel got out of the way. As they were now brought into the cage. 

McLeach stood over with a wicked laugh, then focused on the bird. "There she is, Joanna... Just look at her! Look at the size of her! The rarest bird in the world. That bird's gonna make me rich... Filthy rich... I got what I want!" he laughed, then looked to his pet, taking out what looked like a full body leash. "Now, what does Joanna want?"

"He's gonna let that lizard eat the eggs!" Angel cried.

Scamp growled. "We'll get him... I'm Tramp's son, remember?"

"That's right." Mo said.

"No, PLEASE!" Cody cried once McLeach sent Joanna to eat the eggs.

"Poor babies..." Cherry frowned. 

"Guys, come on, I have an idea," Bernard told Penny and Atticus. "We gotta be quick though."

Penny and Atticus replaced the eggs with egg-shaped rocks and hid with Bernard as soon as Joanna came down to eat the eggs and get rid of them for good. But when Joanna tried to eat one of the eggs it broke one of her teeth. Joanna tried the next one, gnawing at it, but she couldn't eat it. 

She even tried scratching at it, but it wouldn't crack like an ordinary egg, she didn't even realize these were rocks and not eggs. She saw her claws had run down from the scratching and put one rock on top of the scratched egg, but it didn't even burst with yolk, and it hit her tail, harming her.

"JOANNA!" McLeach shouted. "You hurry up and eat those eggs and get your tail up here! Move it!"

Joanna couldn't eat her favorite food, so she simple pushed the 'eggs' off the edge of the cliff and had herself pulled up back to her master. Either way, she believed she helped make the golden eagle species extinct. But unknown to her those were actually rocks. After Joanna went up back to McLeach, Bernard, Atticus, and Penny got out of their hiding places.

"Okay, you guys, she felt for it," Bernard said to the human kids and unhatched chicks. "Looks like the coast is clear..." he smiled, hugging one of the eggs.

Penny smiled, but felt alarmed once an albatross flapped its wings right over by the nest.

"Girls, I'm here! Where are you little chickies, you?"

Penny hid behind Atticus, a little frightened.

"I don't think we need to be scared about him." Atticus said.

"That's just Wilbur, he's Orville's brother, he brought me and Miss Bianca here." Bernard told the kids.

The albatross kept looking around, until his name was shouted, making him fall off the cliff.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Wilbur snapped to Bernard, climbing back up. "Oh, boy... I lost a lot of feathers on that one..."

Penny realized that Wilbur was a bird. "He's perfect, he can help us!"

"Help you with what?" Wilbur asked as Bernard pushed the eggs over.

"With the eggs." Atticus said.

"Sure," Wilbur smiled, then did a double take. "Wait a minute," he pointed to the mouse. "What the heck are YOU doin' up here?"

"The kidnapper took the boy, Cherry, this other girl with a bandanna, and Jake, and Miss Bianca," Bernard explained. 

"Miss Bianca?" Wilbur sounded more worried for her. "Miss Bianca's in trouble? That's terrible, we gotta do something, Bernard, I'm disappointed in you! Hiding under a nest with these two while Miss Bianca needs our help!" he then rambled about how to save the female mouse.

"Wilbur!" Penny, Atticus, and Bernard shouted to him to shut him up.

"What?" Wilbur looked back to them. 

"Listen, there are some chicks here that need your help." Bernard informed.

"Really?" Wilbur asked with a smile, thinking he was talking about girls.

Then Atticus, Penny, and Bernard, pointed and patted on the eggs gently to tell Wilbur what they meant. Wilbur quickly frowned and decline. "No, wait a minute, hold it! I know what you're thinking and you're wrong! Don't look at me like that, you're getting no from me! You understand? I will never ever sit on those eggs!"

"Please?" Penny asked.

"Absolutely not!" Wilbur glared at her.

Penny blinked, she did the puppy dog eye trick like she did with Emily. And where it was doing it's job as Wilbur was now giving in. 

"Aw, nuts..." Wilbur groaned. "Why did that little girl had to have eyes just like a real puppy? I gotta learn how to be more assertive... No is no is no!" he then glared down at one of the eggs. "Hey, quit moving in there!"


	7. Chapter 7

McLeach was driving with his prisoners, ready to hunt down Marahute and make millions off her.

"You can't do this!" Cody yelled. "You'll get in big trouble! I'll tell the rangers where you are!"

Joanna hissed and slammed the back window shut to tune him and the others out. Scamp and Angel lay in Mo's lap, comforting her as she sat a little lowly while Cody made faces with Joanna before slamming the window and sat down, miserably. 

"It'll be okay, guys," Cherry said to them. "I know we're gonna get out of this."

"She's right, ve musn't lose hope," Bianca added. "Bernard, Penny, and Atticus are still out zhere."

"That's right, if anyone can get us out of this scrape, it's old Berno and friends!" Jake added with confidence, but then dropped his voice low to a whisper. "Nice bluff, Miss Bi and Cherry."

"Ve veren't bluffing." Bianca said.

"You don't know Atticus and Bernard like we do," Cherry added. "They'll never give up."

Scamp didn't like Jake so far, he seemed a little arrogant. "Can I eat him?"

"SCAMP!" Mo scolded the pup.

"Worth a try..." Scamp mumbled.

"He is a bit arrogant." Angel said.

"Neither of you can eat him..." Mo told the puppies.

"Just a nibble?" Scamp asked.

"No..." Mo looked like a firm mother telling her children they weren't allowed to do something dangerous.

Meanwhile, it was getting dark quickly, Bernard, Atticus, and Penny were still running. They followed the tracks.

"There's no way I can get here on foot..." Bernard said to them.

"Want one of us to carry you?" Penny offered.

"It's too far and they're too far away," Bernard pointed to the distance as the vehicle was down the high cliffs they were on. "I don't feel so good..." his eyes lolled in the back of his head and he passed out backwards.

Atticus caught him in time. "Whoa, careful, I got ya." he said to the mouse.

Bernard panted, unsure what else to do. "Thank you, Atticus...." 

Penny looked behind and saw a sleeping warthog. "Makes me think of Pumbaa..." she mumbled.

"M-M-Maybe that warthog could help us." Atticus said.

Bernard looked a little nervous at the animal as it slept and snorted. "Excuse us..." 

The warthog woke up and glared at them, snarling menacingly.

"Okay, listen, we don't have time for you being angry with us, buster." Atticus said before he stomped his right foot on the ground, making it shake a little, startling the warthog, not moving a bit so it could listen to them.

Penny looked serious too.

"And you're not gonna give us anymore trouble." Bernard added sharply. "Right?"

The warthog shook its head, but then quickly nodded to Bernard's question.

"Good." Atticus said seriously.

Bernard decided to ride on top of the warthog's head. "Now git!"

The warthog did as told and had Bernard get to McLeach faster as Atticus and Penny went with him. 

McLeach had his vehicle parked over a waterfall as he had the group ready to drown, he kept Angel and Scamp still inside the cage and wouldn't let them come out or even say goodbye. The pups began to try to get themselves out of the cage in anyway possible.

"Are ya ready, kids?" McLeach chuckled as he rose the hook and crane to put the kids into the water. "It's time you learned how to fish for crocs! They like it when you use live bait and you're as live as they come!"

Bianca, Jake, Marahute, Scamp and Angel watched in horror as the kids were feet above the water and McLeach went to get the lights on to attract the crocodiles. 

"Oh, no, this is bad, this is bad, this is really, really, really bad." Angel said.

"Oh, man..." Scamp may not had known Mo as long as Angel did, but he felt the exact same pain she did.

"I can't see any way out of this one." Jake remarked.

"Bernard and Atticus, please hurry!" Bianca cried.

McLeach cracked his knuckles and quickly dropped Cody, Cherry, and Mo into the water, but pulled them back through before the crocodiles could actually eat them, just messing with them with this stalling. He lowered the kids again, but somehow, the lights were quickly fused down. This also meant that McLeach's hook and crane wouldn't work.

"Huh?" The pups said out of confusion.

McLeach turned to his vehicle and saw a warthog scattering out, snorting on its way. He then grinned sickly and turned to his pet. "Joana?~ Did you know there was a razorback in my truck?" 

Joanna nodded, but then quickly shook her head out of fear.

"THERE WAS A RAZORBACK IN MY TRUCK!" McLeach repeated sharply. "Quit playin' around and do your job, you four-legged python!"

Even if she was bad too, Angel and Scamp didn't like how Joanna was treated.

McLeach looked to his dashboard and saw somehow his keys were taken away. 

'Don't move...' Atticus mouthed to Penny as Bernard hid under the gas peddle with the keys in his grip while they were under by the tires.

Penny did so as they both were now hiding as well as Bernard. The crocs kept trying to snatch at the kids, very hungry and tempted, but luckily dodged them. Bernard threw the keys down and got out before McLeach could see him. Joanna snarled and tried to chase Bernard, but hit the truck door, allowing Atticus and Penny to run off with Bernard. 

"Look, it's Atticus and Bernard vith Penny!" Bianca cried happily.

"I don't believe it," Jake smiled too. "Way to go, mates!"

Angel and Scamp took a look too. 

Penny decided to hand the keys to Bianca to let them all out. "Here, quickly, grab the keys!" she said.

Bianca got the keys, she climbed with Jake, passing them to and from him as they climbed up to get themselves out of this scrape. Joanna kept trying to get Bernard, but the mouse tricked her into biting her own tail. As this happened, Bernard hid in a tiny trunk. A gunshot was heard, but no one saw where it went, McLeach reloaded his weapon as he aimed for the rope holding up the kids, he was going to take them down the old-fashioned way.

"Oh, no, we gotta stop him." Atticus said.

Penny was very worried, she couldn't think of anything.

"I'll handle this..." Bernard said, he went to Joanna, kicked her in the face and ran off after blowing a raspberry to her.

Joanna growled, getting Atticus and Penny out of the way after Bernard climbed up McLeach's pant leg without him knowing. She climbed onto her master's back, making the shot way out of range, but make him fall off the cliff after Bernard pushed him, after moving out to safety. Joanna and McLeach both fell into the water and the crocodiles looked more hungry for McLeach than Cherry, Mo, and Cody.

"Yes, he's getting what's coming to him." Atticus said.

Because of a successful gunshot, Cody fell with Cherry and Mo into the water, but the crocs weren't coming for them this time.

"Bernard, the others!" Bianca cried as Jake had the key in the lock, ready to release them.

Bernard dove into the water, grabbed the end of the rope and tied it to a limb to keep the hook and rope from dragging the others any further out to the crocs, McLeach, and the waterfall. Atticus dove in to help the others, especially Mo. Cody and Cherry saw what Bernard did for them.

"Atticus..." Mo whispered, she had a faint smile once she saw him come to her rescue.

Jake finally got the cage unlocked, releasing him, Bianca, Marahute, and the puppies to save the others just in time before they'd go over the waterfall with McLeach. Atticus's legs were replaced with his tail fin which was silver color. Marahute dove down with a screech, able to save Cody from falling and Penny had joined the ride.

"ATTICUS!" Scamp shrieked.

"MO!" Angel yelled too.

The pups then exchanged glances with each other. "CHERRY!"

Atticus grabbed hold of Mo and Cherry. Cherry coughed up some water once they made it to shore. She took off her glasses and waved them to get the water off of them so they wouldn't have water damage. Mo was knocked out, she wasn't doing anything and just lying down, looking nearly dead to the world.


	8. Chapter 8

"M-Mo? Mo, wake up." Atticus said as he began to shake her body and then began to get ready to do CPR.

Mo couldn't wake up, her hazel eyes slowly opened up. Angel came to Mo's side, then licked her face gently.

"Huh...?" Mo mumbled, then coughed up some water herself, then looked up to Atticus. "I think I just went to Heaven..."

"Oh, Mo, thank goodness you're alive, I was so worried." Atticus said.

Mo smiled, then cringed a little. "Ew, wet dog..."

Angel rolled her sapphire eyes. "At least I dont' smell like I used to when we lived in the junkyard."

"Yeah, whatever." Mo patted her puppy on the head, having a sisterly bond with her.

Cherry put her glasses back on. "If I didn't know any better... I'd say Atticus grew a tail and saved you."

"I could've sworn I saw that too..." Scamp added. 

"Oh, you guys, there's no such things as mermaids and mermen..." Mo said with a laugh, then grew serious a moment. "Isn't there...?"

Atticus laughed nervously. Well..." he said, before showing his tail fin.

Mo looked and rubbed her eyes. "Whoa..."

"How did that happen?" Cherry asked.

Scamp and Angel weren't sure how that was possible, they never knew any human with something like that.

"I'm a merboy, at least, when I go into the water." Atticus said, he then dried off and his tail fin glows and is replaced with his legs.

"How do you do that?" Mo had to know. 

"I've met mermaids before," Cherry said to the street girl. "I've been to Mermaid Lagoon and met Ariel."

"Oh, come on, those are just stories." Mo shook her head. 

"I think you're gonna be wrong again." Angel smiled teasingly to her mistress.

Atticus told them how he transformed to a merboy and back to human and everything about his mother's side of the family. 

"Really?" Cherry asked. "Jessica too?"

Mo smiled in admiration. "Thanks for saving me though... I have something to say too..."

Cherry gestured for Angel and Scamp to let Atticus and Mo have some privacy as they had some unfinished business.

"Same with me." Atticus said.

Mo and Atticus shared eye contact together, saying hello to each other softly.

"Atticus, since we've met... I felt the same way that Angel has felt about Scamp..." Mo spoke up first, being the lady. "Atticus... I.... I...." she cleared her throat as her words scrambled in her throat. "Atticus.... I like you... It's okay if you don't like me back, I'm just telling you how I feel... But... I really like you like you."

"I feel the same way about you, Mo." Atticus said.

"Really?" Mo blushed then.

"Really." Atticus confirmed.

Mo sniffled, then pulled him into a very tight hug. Angel and Scamp smiled at the embrace.

Cherry looked like she didn't really care, but she did think it was nice. "Now... How are we gonna get HOME?"

A couple of jeeps came over with honking horns.

"Oh, Monique, thank goodness!" James rushed over, holding his adoptive daughter.

"Where's Cody?" Carla sounded in more distress than the Brown couple.

"He's riding on Marahute." Atticus said before pointing up to the golden eagle.

Carla looked up. "At least he's safe..." she whispered a little calmly.

"Are you hurt?" James inspected Mo.

"Dad, I'm fine, really..." Mo stopped him. 

"Where's your bandanna?" Elizabeth came forward, noticing the girl was without her iconic headgear. 

"I gave it to Atticus for now... He got cut in the knee." Mo gestured to Atticus's knee which held her red bandanna in place. 

Scamp and Angel came to the adult humans who took care of them. Marahute then landed next to them having a feeling the adults were Mo's dad and Cody's mom. 

"Mom!" Cody hopped off the eagle, running to her.

Carla instantly hugged her son. "Cody, I was so worried... They said you were killed all over the radio!"

"It was a trick though." Penny said as she tried to get down.

Cody broke up the hug with his mother briefly, then went to Penny to take her hand and help her down. "That'd be a nasty fall..."

"THANK you, Cody." Penny smiled fondly to him as she was let down gently on the ground. 

Bernard and Bianca smiled as they came with Jake, also Bianca had a diamond ring on her finger now.

"Looks like someone is getting married." Scamp said, seeing the diamond ring.

"Oh, yes, Bernard just asked me, isn't it vonderful?" Bianca smiled to the puppies.

Angel smiled back. "Congratulations."

Bernard smiled as he came back to Bianca's side.

Mo looked over to her adoptive baby brother. "Hey, Junior." She then decided to hold him now and smiled. "I love you, Junior..." she really missed him. 

This was a lovely brother sister moment. James and Elizabeth smiled fondly at how well they got along for siblings and not being biologically related.

"Love... You.... Too... Mo..." Junior managed to say with a smile. 

Mo gasped, she pulled her baby brother out slightly. "I-I think you said my name! Y-You said Mo!"

"That's what I heard him say." Atticus said.

"Junior, say it again..." Cherry asked the toddler.

"Mo!" Junior piped up.

Mo gushed, hugging him again, nearly crying. "That's my baby brother..."

"Mon-ick...." Junior then attempted to say her full name.

Mo narrowed her eyes slightly. "Watch it."

Everyone shared a laugh at that. 

"Guys, before you go home tomorrow, you wanna meet Marahute's chicks?" Cody offered.

"Of course." Atticus and Mo said in unison.

"Right now, I think you all ought to come with me," Carla smiled. "Thank you, Marahute..."

Marahute screeched, as if to say 'you're welcome'.

The others then went with Carla, James, and Elizabeth to get back to get ready to go later in the afternoon tomorrow to their respective homes.

"Penny, wanna walk with me?" Cody offered.

Penny smiled with a small nod. "Uh-huh..."

Atticus smiled, trusting Cody, knowing that he wouldn't try anything. 

"We were so worried about you all... Thank goodness you're safe..." Elizabeth said.

"Aunt Sarah sounded worried too." James added.

"Really?" Mo couldn't believe that.

"Oh, yes," James nodded. "She prayed every night for you all once I called her and told her we thought you were all killed."

"Hm." Mo shrugged, maybe Aunt Sarah wasn't that bad after all.

"She gave us dog biscuits for Junior, Scamp, Annette, Colette, and Danielle's first Christmas after all after we took in Tramp with Lady." Elizabeth said then.

They all then went to see Marahute's chicks. 

"I named this one Mercutio." Cody pointed to one chick after Marahute smiled to her hatchlings.

"Thanks for helping look after them." Penny smiled to Wilbur.

"Hey, don't mention it..." Wilbur winced, it was a little painful once the chicks hatched for his perspective. 

Cherry smiled to the chicks. "You three are very lovely... Now, what to name the other two of you?"

"That's a good question." Atticus said.

"How about Scout and Jem?" Cherry suggested, playing with the fact that Atticus was there.

"Perfect names." Atticus said.

Cody smiled up to Marahute.

"Take good care of them." Penny said to the mother eagle.

Marahute screeched in response.

"Wilbur, we better ready to get home ourselves." Bernard told the albatross.

"Right..." Wilbur nodded.

"We'll see you again sometime in the future." Atticus said.

"Sounds good to me." Cody smiled as Jake climbed onto his shoulder, becoming the boy's new pet.

"Bernard, Miss Bianca, it's been a pleasure..." Jake saluted the new mouse couple.

Bernard and Bianca waved as they got ready to fly with Wilbur, they decided to take a vacation from the Rescue Aid Society and start their honeymoon.

"Come on, guys," Cherry said to her friends. "Let's get ready to go home."

"Yeah." Atticus said.

Everyone said goodbye to Cody and his mother one last time and they were on their way back home.


	9. Chapter 9

Mo and Atticus happily sat together, now officially an item. Junior was fast asleep like he was on the flight over while Scamp and Angel slept too. Cherry lazily scrolled on her new phone as she lazily chewed some gum until they would land. Patrick, Emily, Jessica, and Darla were there to meet Atticus and Cherry to bring them home, Darla and Jessica had new hairstyles.

"Wow, Jessica and Darla, I like your new hairstyles." Atticus said to his sisters.

"Thanks..." Jessica smiled as she waved her new high ponytail which was a lot like Adella's.

Penny noticed something missing. "Hey, you're not wearing your bow anymore, Darla."

"Yeah..." Darla patted her new shorter, but still curly hair. "I think it's time for me to grow up..." 

"You're only going to third grade next year." Emily chuckled to her adoptive daughter.

"I know, that's two more years until middle school!" Darla gasped over dramatically as always.

'Well, she might grow up, but that acting phase will never die down.' Atticus thought.

Cherry found her parents and went home with them.

"Have a good summer, son?" Patrick asked as they walked together.

Darla looked to her bow, wondering what to do with it, but she put it in her shorts pocket for now as she walked with her new family.

"I had an amazing summer." Atticus said.

"We really missed you." Jessica said to her brother.

"Yeah, right." Atticus scoffed slightly.

"No, really, we had fun and all, but it wasn't the same without you around." Darla insisted.

"I had a great summer too, I can't wait to tell my new mom and dad about it." Penny added.

This is going to be one summer neither of the kids that went to Australia would ever forget.

Darla was in her bedroom, on the telephone, she was talking with her best friend from school, Atticus had told everyone about what his adventure in Australia was like and how he, Mo, Cherry, Cody, Penny, Scamp, and Angel were lucky to be alive.

"Isn't that crazy, Amber?" Darla asked as she snacked on actually something healthy, a small bowl of grapes. "Stuff like that never happens to me... Nothing exciting happens to me anymore."

"Well, would you like to come to London with me?" Amber asked from the other line. "And you can bring whoever you want with you."

Darla wiped her mouth. "London? Why are you going to London?" she couldn't help but ask.

"I'm helping my aunt and uncle move." Amber said from the other line.

"Oh... Okay! Sure!" Darla beamed, then giggled nervously. "Well... I mean... After I ask Mama Emily first..."

"That's great and remember you can bring anyone you want no matter how many." Amber said on the other line.

"Awesome!" Darla chirped, she then took out a three photo paper of the two girls together, showing they had really grown to become best friends for life since they met at Darla's first day of school. "Your aunt and uncle are the ones with the Dalmatians, right?"

"Yep." Amber said from the other line.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Darla smiled as she held the phone. "I'll call you right back as soon as I find out."

"Alright." Amber said on the other line.

Darla decided to go off the phone for now and ask for her adoptive mother's permission about going to London. 

To Be Continued


End file.
